Pickup tracks have traditionally been year over year the largest selling vehicle segment worldwide. Pickup truck owners use pickup trucks for multiple applications, varied professions, small business individual use to large fleet deployments, for business or personal reasons in all climates and environments from deserts to mountains, cities to farms, open road to urban traffic—nationwide or globally.